Battlestations!
(Fortunes of War reprint) |pages = 274 |year = 2270 |stardate = 4720.2 |ISBN = 0671632671 ISBN 0671740253 (Fortunes of War reprint) (Kindle) }} The thrilling sequel to the ''New York Times bestseller Dreadnought!'' Battlestations! is a Pocket TOS novel – #31 in the numbered series, and the second book in the retroactively designated Fortunes of War duology – written by Diane Carey. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in , and details the continuing adventures of Lt. Cmdr. Piper and her crew of Enterprise junior officers. Summary ;From the book jacket : Back on Earth enjoying a well-deserved shore leave, Kirk is rudely accosted by a trio of Starfleet security guards. It seems he is wanted for questioning in connection with the theft of transwarp – the Federation's newest, most advanced propulsion system. Could Captain Kirk, Starfleet's most decorated hero, be guilty of stealing top-secret technology? With the aid of Mr. Spock, Lt. Cmdr. Piper begins a desperate search for the scientists who developed transwarp – a search that leads her to an isolated planet, where she discovers the real – and very dangerous – traitor! ;Chapter One : Kirk enjoys some sailing on his private sailing ship, the Edith Keeler. He is accompanied by Scott, McCoy and young Piper, recently promoted to lieutenant commander for her heroism against Vice Admiral Vaughn Rittenhouse's dreadnought conspiracy. Memorable quotes Each chapter was prefaced by a memorable quote from . "You could feel the wind at your back in those days… the sounds of the sea… even if you take away the wind and the water, it's still the same. The ship is yours, you can feel her… and the stars are still there, Bones." : - James T. Kirk, "Anything you might say has already been taken down in evidence against you." : - Trelane, "Sailor's luck, Mr. Spock." : - Kirk, "Make the most of an uncertain future. " : - "'' May we together become greater than the sum of both of us.' ' " : - Background information * This is a sequel to Dreadnought!. When Pocket Books reissued Dreadnought! and Battlestations! in , they made them part of a series called Fortunes of War. Cover gallery File:Battlestations!, 1999 reprint cover.jpg|1999 reprint cover, with Fortunes of War labelling Characters ; Piper : Lieutenant commander. ; Sarda : Lieutenant. ; James T. Kirk : Captain. ; Spock : Commander. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise CMO. ; Judd "Scanner" Sandage : Lieutenant junior grade. ; Merete AndrusTaurus : Medical officer. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief engineer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Lieutenant commander. ; Uhura : Lieutenant. ; Ursula Mornay ; Perren ; Samuel Boma ; Ben Shamirian : Ambassador. ; Alexander : Security lieutenant. ; Harsch : Security lieutenant. ; Philotoff : Security yeoman. ; Vallo : Security crewman. ; Michael Riley : Supreme congressional judge of the Federation, who issued a warrant to search Kirk's sailing ship. ; Zuriak ; Edna St. Vincent Millay ; Daniel Boone ; Philip of Macedon ; Vaughan Rittenhouse References ;SS Banana Republic (MTK-4247) : "Babe"-class UFP construction transport; formerly SS Tyrannosaurus Rex (MKT-1187). ;Ciatella system : Ciatella is a star system where Argelius II is located, in Tau Ceti's quadrant ;Columbus : In a pursuit, this shuttle was launched on autopilot from Enterprise. The Romulans assumed Columbus contained fleeing personnel and used grapplers to tow in the shuttle. Kirk detonated the unmanned shuttle, destroying the . ; : Captain Andreoni's ship. ; Gavelan ; : Commodore Lyle Craig's ship. ; Klingons: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; K'zinti: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; : Captain Long's destroyer. ; Rigelian slugfin ; Romulans: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; Orions: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; Tholians: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; : Captain Jarboe's ship. External links * * |next = #32: Chain of Attack |series2 = Titan Books release order |prev2 = Legacy (#50) |next2 = The Rift (#52) |series3 = Fortunes of War |prev3 = Dreadnought! |next3 = }} de:Der Verräter (Roman) Category:Novels